Agome, Inuyasha e muitas lágrimas!
by Blu3Octob3r
Summary: Enquanto Inuyasha pensava sobre o seu amor e tentava entender os seus sentimentos, uma bela moça usando uniforme colegial o observava de longe, seus olhos estavam tristes, sua alma estava mergulhada em dúvidas e dor.


**Agome, Inuyasha e muitas lágrimas !**

O dia estava calmo, o sol alto no céu brilhava mais do que nunca, as folhas das árvores balançavam com uma suave brisa, o céu com um azul infinito, os pássaros cantavam as suas mais belas melodias e ele deitado na relva abrigado debaixo da sombra de uma árvore frondosa. Os olhos cor de âmbar estavam distantes, procuravam por imagens de cinqüenta anos atrás, seus pensamentos centrados em uma bela sacerdotisa e seus lábios ás vezes sussurravam o nome daquela que o deixava naquele estado.

 - Kykyou ...

 Seu coração pulsava mais rápido, sua respiração se descontrolava. Era inegável, ela mexia com ele. Só que junto com as lembranças antigas também vinham algumas mais recentes, afinal como poderia esquecer daquele beijo, do toque, pena que não traziam calor e isso fazia sua alma chorar de dor, as cicatrizes se abriam uma a uma, seu coração ainda estava machucado. 

Enquanto Inuyasha pensava sobre o seu amor e tentava entender os seus sentimentos, uma bela moça com uniforme colegial o observava de longe, seus olhos estavam tristes, sua alma estava mergulhada em dúvidas e dor. 

- Inuyasha... você está pensando nela de novo...

Algumas lágrimas corriam silenciosas pelo seu rosto. Agome não agüentava mais ter que manter em segredo seus sentimentos. Seu coração batia mais forte a cada olhar dele, a cada palavra, não era mais possível continuar com aquilo. Quando os olhos dele ao mirar ela veriam ela e não a Kykyou? Quando ele iria perceber ela, será que algum dia ele a veria como algo a mais a não ser um detectora de fragmentos? Ela se indagava incessantemente se algum dia ele a veria como mulher. 

Ele percebeu que estava sendo observado, já sabia quem era, como uma vez ele mesmo havia dito, ela cheirava bem e ele gostava desse cheiro. Era Agome que estava lá, sentada o observando. A figura dela o fez esquecer um pouco do passado, pois ele também não podia negar que ela o deixava confuso. Muitas vezes ele se perguntou e agora se perguntava mais uma vez. Por que sinto ciúmes dela? Por que eu a protejo? Por que ela faz com que eu me sinta tão bem? Será que eu também gosto da Agome?

Ele não compreendia a si mesmo e como gostava das duas com quem ele iria ficar? Já tinha se decidido por Kykyou mas agora vendo Agome sentia-se em dúvida novamente. 

Ela não suportava vê-lo daquela forma, tinha ao menos que tentar e se fosse para tentar seria agora. 

Lentamente se aproximou e quanto chegou até Inuyasha, os olhos do youkai a fitaram surpresos, ele estava tão envolto em pensamentos que não havia nem notado a sua aproximação.

Agome um pouco tremula falou:

-Inuyasha, preciso conversar com você! Agora!

Ele vendo a determinação nos olhos da garota falou que a escutaria e mostrou-lhe um lugar para que se sentasse ao seu lado. 

Ela se acomodou ao lado dele e hesitou um pouco em falar pois as palavras estavam a fugir dela mais uma vez, e a proximidade dele não a ajudava em nada. Ele já incomodado com tudo no mesmo tom superior de sempre falou:

- Anda logo Agome, não tenho o dia inteiro para esperar que você fale !

Isso realmente não a ajudava , como ele conseguia ser tão insensível. Não suportando mais a situação lágrimas começaram o brotar de seus olhos. Chorava silenciosa e sua expressão demonstrava toda a angústia que ela estava sentindo.Ele a olhava estático, não sabia o que fazer, odiava ver mulheres chorando, principalmente Agome. Novamente sem querer tinha a magoado, o pior de tudo era que nunca conseguia consertar as coisas, sempre só as piorava. Mas desta vez estava certo de que seria diferente, pois não iria agir como sempre, gritando mais ainda. Ele meio temeroso a abraça forte, e sussurra no ouvido dela desculpas. Agome surpresa perde o ar por alguns instantes mas logo começa de novo a chorar. Ele não entende mas vendo ela ali tão frágil a prende mais ainda em seus braços. As lágrimas continuavam a rolar e isso só aumentava a vontade de Inuyasha de poder compreende-la e de poder consola-la. Como que em um impulso, sem entender começa a passar delicadamente as mãos pelo cabelo dela. Ela perdia o controle de si mesma aos poucos, o choro agora já era acompanhado de soluços e isso só o deixava mais preocupado. Fazendo com que ele repetisse incessantemente " Agome , pare de chorar, eu não gosto de ver você assim", mas parecia que ela não o escutava, chorava ainda mais a cada palavra.

 Agome não conseguia falar de tão grande que era a dor de saber que agora ela o tinha tão próximo mais que logo ela não o teria talvez nunca mais. Ela havia visto como ele olhava a Kykyou, presenciou ao beijo dos dois, escutou ele dizendo que não tinha um dia que não pensava nela, na Kykyou. Como ela desejava aquele amor todo só para ela, mas não o possuía e tinha que conviver com isso, pois ele já havia tomado a sua decisão, falou que ficaria com a Kykyou. Mas nesse ponto ela se indagou então qual era o motivo dela estar ali e encontrou uma única resposta, a sua necessidade de ao menos dizer a ele  o que ela sentia, revelar os seus sentimentos, pois se não o fizesse não conseguiria nunca superar tudo. Então ela tomou coragem, respirou fundo e falou ainda chorando e entre soluços:

-Inu.... Inuyasha eu não posso parar de chorar por... porque... e-eu te amo!

Ele se surpreendeu, agora seu coração batia mais forte como nunca, em segundos a sua respiração ficou ofegante,seu e coração ficava cada vez mais apertado, seu sangue ardia agora em desejo por Agome e isso o fez ter certeza de que a sua primeira escolha fora a errada . Com uma das mãos ergue o rosto de Agome para que ele pudesse vê-la melhor. E ele ficou ali por alguns segundos a fitar ternamente os olhos de Agome que ainda vertiam lágrimas. Com a outra mão que ainda abraçava Agome ele acaricia o rosto da garota e começa a secar as lágrimas que insistiam em percorrer aquele belo face. Vendo que tinha de dizer logo a ela o que sentia ele a abraça forte novamente e sussurra em seu ouvido:

- Agome me desculpe por fazer você sofrer tanto e por fazer você chorar dessa maneira, eu não mereço as suas lágrimas assim como também não mereço o seu amor, mas eu lhe peço que me perdoe pois eu te amo, muito... Agome... 

E nisso se abriu um sorriso radiante na face de Agome.Vendo-a sorrir Inuyasha também sorri e faz menção de querer falar algo mas ela o cala com um beijo. Um ardente beijo cheio de amor e ternura, almejado pelas duas partes e que só foi quebrado pela necessidade de ar e uma lágrima que corria discretamente pelo rosto de Agome.

- Agome porque você ainda está a chorar. Fiz algo de errado de novo?

- Não, seu bobo.É uma lágrima de felicidade.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro! 

- Eu não consigo compreender vocês mulheres. Vocês são tão complicadas choram por tudo. 

- Eu não sou comlicada!

- È sim.

- Senta!

N/A: Inuyasha não me pertence e eu só peguei os seus personagens emprestados para dar asas a minha imaginação. 

Gostaria de pedir a compreensão de quem leu a minha fic por ela ser a primeira que eu escrevo sobre Inuyasha. Também gostaria de pedir desculpas pelos erros de português pois como já citei em comentários de outras fics, sou péssima nessa matéria. Minha gramática é horrível! Obrigado a todos que perderam o seu tempo lendo a minha fic e por favor me mandem as suas opiniões, criticas e sugestões. Quem quiser me mandar um e-mail o endereço é:

sweetsakura@ibest.com.br

sweet_bluemary@hotmail.com.br

harusame@bol.com.br

                             Bye and Kisses 

                                     Sweet Sakura 


End file.
